


The Immediate Aftermath Of Sir Danvers Death

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: I thought someone should write a mature fic of what happens after Sir Danvers's death and how both Lanyon and Jekyll feel and deal with it. It happens just a few seconds afterward. There is no blood mentioned but it is implied. I hope i did this moment justice in writing this.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert Lanyon's POV  
I watched Sir Danvers die. I watched as Henry turned into Edward Hyde. Even now, I cannot believe it. What Henry did to himself, split his very soul, was crazy. Afterward, I quickly escorted him out of the party, apologized to all the guests, and gave a heartfelt apology to Emma. Her wails echoed in my ears as I left the building. On the way back to the Society, flashbacks of what happened ran through my mind. Of Henry's eyes changing color and him transforming, Hyde taking the knife and it glinting in the bright lighting of the building. Sir Danvers throat being cut, him falling to the floor with a thump and his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling the next second. The murmurs of the guests, some hysterically crying and wailing, some murmuring in shocked tones, and then a lingering silence. It was broken by Emma, who I saw kneeled next to her dead father and was crying out, “Father, father can you hear me.” Within a few seconds, she felt his chest. When she didn’t feel a pulse, she knew he was gone. “Oh father, please don’t leave me.” She cried. She started to wail and that’s when I knew I had to leave take Henry with me. I felt If I didn’t leave within the next few seconds, I would shed tears of my own. I located Henry and we went quickly into the cab  
Henry is currently staring straight ahead looking at nothing in particular. He looks drained, tired, and hopeless. It breaks my heart to see my friend like this. What can I say or do to ease his mind? I do not even know myself what just happened during that party. There are so many mixed feelings warring inside me. I want to help Henry but I’m so confused. Why won’t Henry tell me what is going on? What happened back there? Why did he change into Hyde and what experimentation had he been doing behind my back? I wish Henry would explain everything so I can help him. All I want to do is help him.


	2. The Immediate Aftermath Of Sir Danvers Death Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens afterward from Jekyll's point of view.

Henry Jekyll’s POV

What just happened! One minute I was myself, the next Hyde had taken over, and I couldn’t stop what he was doing. Hyde just killed Sir Danvers Carew in front of the whole upper class society and my best friend. I just changed into Hyde in front of my best friend. Now he’s going to want answers for why I’ve been acting strangely. He keeps glancing my direction from the other side of the cab. I know he’s worried about me. I’m not ok, though I keep telling him I’m fine. I should tell him about the experimentation and about Hyde. He can decide if he wants to cart me off to Bedlam or not. I deserve to be locked up with all the other lunatics. I was foolish enough to split my soul. Look where my experimentation got me. I’m lucky if Hyde decides not to bug me all day and night. He reminds me how much a failure I am and that no one cares about me as much as he does. I glare at him in the window of the carriage. He looks back at me unconcerned. I will have some choice words with him once we get back to the office and I’ll have a very hard conversation with Robert about what happened. I’ll answer all his questions. I’m finally going to tell him the truth when we get to the Society and hope that he doesn’t call me crazy.


End file.
